You Don't Always See What's Coming
by AlexMarieBodley
Summary: Amanda blackouts only to wake up and tell house off, but does she set something in motion as well on accident along the way, or does everything she pokes at just stretch beyond putting back together...? Future HousexWilson


Amanda's parents died 2 years ago in a car crash on their vacation. So now she lives with her 5-year-older brother. Right now he's 21, and she's 16.

Amanda Laurie walked into her older brother Brian's room to ask him for her cd back.

"What cd?" He asks innocently.

She sighed. "The one that you took last week for your heritage project."

"Oh, you mean this one." He say's holding up her family songs.

"Yes." Amanda mumbles slumping against the doorway.

"Hey, are you ok?" Brian asks, concerned for his little sister.

Her eye's rolled back as she fell forward to the floor.

"Amanda." He gasped barely catching her before she hit her head.

"Get someone." She hissed before blacking out.

* * *

"New case." Cameron announced as she walked into House's office while he was playing his PSP.

"Gimme." He said reaching out his hand and pausing his game.

"16 year old female, fainted, abdominal pain, bleeding internally, and has a rash from her hip down to her knee's." Chase explained. "She also requested to see you as soon as possible."

"What patient wants to talk to me?" He asked himself.

"Apparently one that doesn't know you at all." Foreman sighed.

"Let's go see what kind of teenager she really is. Shall we." House suggested.

* * *

Right as House and his ducklings entered her room she started to babble about what he couldn't do.

"Don't think your all be like my other doctors I've had. Don't think you can slip drugs into my meal if I chose not to have them. Or give me an anesthetic while I'm sleeping because I don't want a certain surgery." She continued.

"I'll be outside." Brian said as he excused himself.

"I don't listen to patients so you can shut up now." House said while putting his hand over her mouth.

Amanda bit his hand to get him to take it off her.

"You bit me?" House asked slightly surprised.

"Your going to wish you never did that." She exclaimed with an evil smile, as he tried to stop her from talking once again.

" Still not listening to you." Was his reply.

" You asked for it." She toke a deep breath and yelled "Brian!" With fake tears coming down her face, she started to tremble.

"What's wrong?" Brian asked as he ran in the room, and glared daggers at House.

Looking down his expression softened, and gently after a few minutes said, "Amanda you know it's bad for you to cry like this. Remember what happened last time?"

With that her grip tightened more as she begin to really sob, remembering her parents.

Amanda started to gasp for oxygen as she hugged Brian, as if he was the only thing keeping her on the ground.

"She's having a panic attack move out of the way." Chase said as he tried to get him away from her, but stopped when Brian raised a hand as if to say he could handle it.

"I've got sunshine on a cloudy day,

and when it's cold outside I've got the month of May,

I guess you'd say, what can make me feel this way…"

Amanda stopped gasping but was still silently crying into his T-shirt.

All of the doctor's looked at him questionly.

"Our Mom used to sing her it to get to sleep at night when she was younger," He explained.

"That's amazing." Cameron muttered.

" It's the only that can calm her when she's like this."

Amanda giggled lowly and said, "I'm still here, thanks Brian." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek, "You really are the best big brother on the planet." She whispered in his ear.

" I know. I'm just that good." He whispered back.

"I like to whisper to, but I'm better at it then you." House said after he was sitting on the white hospital sheets, beside them.

Reaching over him her injected her with an unknown drug.

Amanda moaned as the room started to spin out of control and everyone turned to black and white blobs of lifeless color then finally ending in pitch black.

House watched as his patient fell limp into her brother's arms.

"Well that didn't work. Allergic?" House turned to his ducklings again.

"Has Asthma, Lactose, but is only allergic to latex." Forman explained.

"Well what'd you inject her with?" Cameron wondered aloud.

"A relaxant. What do you think? It was just to keep her calm, I gave her the world's most smallest dose possible, children." House answered expertly.

"Apparently not small enough." Chase observed, as he watched the monitor's closely.

"No. That's not the problem. That dose wasn't small enough to kill a fly. Let alone the fact that she's berly conscious." He forced her closed eyes open.

" I'm still here ya know?" Brian stated. "Oh no."

Brian hadn't been paying attention to his stomach before because of Amanda, though now that his head was a little clearer he felt the pulsing of pain. Laying Amanda back down on the bed, he sat back in the chair by her bed and wrapped his hand around his abdomen.

"Are you ok?" Asked Chase, kneeling by his side, while Brian started to breath deeply.

"No problem. Besides you should be worried about Amanda." Brain was still concerned about what was wrong with his little sister.

"If your not healthy, then whatever she has she might have given it to you too." Chase answered while putting two of his fingers on Brian's pulse.

A moment later Chase put the back of his hand on Brian's forehead.

"Well good thing you where planning to stay." Foreman chuckled as he say the look on his comrade's face. "Because whatever she has you do too."

"Does your stomach hurt?" Cameron asked watching him wrap tighten his hold.

" Not much." Though his breathing ratted him out.

Each breath he took was getting more painful. 'So this is how Amanda felt'

"Or a lot." He agreed finally after falling to his knees and passing out.

"Well, now we have two patients without a diagnosis." House stated, while adding fever on the whiteboard.

Turning around he raised an eyebrow at seeing not one of his team trying to get the diagnosis. Though just after what seemed like years but I reality was about 15 minute's Foreman burst through the door holding multiple tests, x-rays, and manila folders.

"I highly doubt that's all from Alice." He stated.

"Amanda." Foreman corrected.

"Doesn't change the tests, now does it?" After not receiving a response he continued. " I didn't think so, so what's positive, and don't skip over the disgusting details. It's the only thing that's remotely as good as my Need For Speed."

"This has their family history, but I thought you would want to see this first." Foreman took Amanda and Brian's x-ray's out. "They also have a bad cough too."

"Hmmm, isn't that one of those symptom thingy's?" Sarcasm dripped off every word.

Ignoring his boss's comment he held up the x-ray at House's eye level.

"That's not possible." He added.

"But there it is." Cameron added as she walked into his office.

"Redo it." House ordered.

"Already did, 3 times." Chase voiced.


End file.
